Daring Charming
thumb|260px Daring Charming – syn księcia z bajki Stoi po stronie Royalsów. Główną jego wadą jest myślenie wyłącznie o sobie i wywyższanie się nad innymi. Osobowość Daring jest bardzo uroczym i przystojnym typem podręcznikowego księcia. Sprawia wrażenie nieco egoistycznego, zarozumiałego i bardzo zakochanego w swoim wyglądzie - często jest widywany z lustrem lub olśniewającym uśmiechem do dziewczyn. Wygląd Daring ma blond włosy, jasną skórę i szaroniebieskie oczy. Nosi zwykłe ubrania i złotą koronę na głowie. Baśń Książę z Bajki - postać pojawiające się w wielu opowieściach dotyczących uwięzionych księżniczek. Zazwyczaj przedstawiany jest on jako ich wybawca, ratujący je z uciemiężenia lub więzienia. Jego wygląd opisuje się jako zniewalający, a sylwetkę - dobrze zbudowaną, wręcz doskonałą. Często posiada on także cechy charakteru ułatwiające interakcje z księżniczkami. Książę z Bajki pojawiał się między innymi w opowieści o Królewnie Śnieżce, Kopciuszku, a współcześnie - w serii filmów "Shrek". Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Relacje Rodzina Daring ma młodszego o dziewięć miesięcy brata - Dextera Charminga, który jest jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem, oraz jego siostrę bliźniaczkę - Darling Charming. Chłopak z obojgiem utrzymuje dobre relacje, jednak kontakt z jego bratem jest osłabiany przez ich ojca, z powodu faworyzacji Daringa. Przyjaciele Daring nie ma potwierdzonych oficjalnie przyjaciół, jednak jest często widziany w szkole, rozmawiający z bratem, Hunterem Huntsmanem, Hopperem Croakingtonem II, i ze Sparrowem Hood. Miłość Przez długi czas Daring był przekonany, że jego przeznaczeniem było poślubić Apple White w "Smoczych Igrzyskach" dowiedział się on, iż nie jest on jednak jej przeznaczony jednak możliwe jest, że stało się tak tylko dla tego, iż nigdy nie zachowywał się tak jak książę z bajki, który odczynił zły urok ciążący na Śnieżce. Daring randkował z wieloma dziewczętami, np. z Lizzie Hearts i Duchess Swan. W "Zimie wszech baśni" w sennych wizjach możemy zauważyć, że Daring wykazywał zauroczenie w Rosabelli Beauty. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Daringa jest paw o imieniu P-Hawk. Jest on także właścicielem smoczycy o imieniu- Legenda. Lalki Epic Winter Daring_EW_doll.png|Lalka Daring_EW_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: "Epic Winter" * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Daring w języku angielskim tłumaczy się jako odważny, zaś Charming oznacza czarujący. * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 2 kwietnia. * W odcinku "Pierwsza bajkorandka Lizzie Hearts" widzimy, że nie jest on uzdolniony plastycznie, kiedy to pokazuje Lizzie jej własnoręcznie namalowany portret będący karykaturą, co dodatkowo zostało potwierdzone w filmie "Smocze Igrzyska", gdzie podczas uwięzienia w lustrzanym świecie namalował w nim masę swoich nieudanych portretów. Meta timeline * 14 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Książę Daring Charming. * 16 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Daring Charming. * 30 maja 2013: Daring Charming debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. Galeria Galeria webizodów Blondie07.png Blondie03.png Daring.png Daring_Charming_Legacy_Day.jpg Daring charming and cerise hood by maza4040-d67x6la.png Tumblr mw7jn5vwnt1rayrgfo1 1280.jpg 0.jpg Apple's Tale - pledge practice preparation.jpg ,.jpg Briar's Study Party - study party.jpg Ever-After-High-ever-after-high-34754060-320-240.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Briar-Beauty-briar-beauty-35315157-500-276.png 1010564 326559880809223 460944437 n.jpg ever-after-high-daring-charming.jpg P_Daring Charming.png Qrd3FXa3.jpeg Raven's_Tale_-_Daring_stands_around.jpg Lizzie i darling web 2.jpg Lizzie i darling web.png Darling web pbl.png Darling and Lizzie.png Thronecoming_-_Daring_admires_himself.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle's dropped mirror.jpg tumblr_nnbmaaLH7i1tu3991o10_1280.jpg Tumblr nm48f5kEz11suurzko1 500.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date - challenge accepted.jpg Tumblr najesq2a6Q1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr ndwf178dha1tu3991o8 1280.jpg Tumblr ndwf178dha1tu3991o10 1280.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is awake.jpg Tumblr_nhtbolSOUz1rayrgfo1_500.gif Way Too Wonderland Daring and Dexter.jpg Yayomg-ever-after-high-dragon-games-quiz-7.png Daring-Charming-Meeshell-Mermaid-and-Jillian-Beanstalk-ever-after-high-39702203-500-282.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg DG BTQ - melody daring this is what feelings sound like.jpg Apple White and Daring Charming Kiss.png Dragon_Games_-_Daring_becoming_insane.jpg Dragon_Games_-_go_save_Apple.jpg Dragon_Games_-_pouty_Daring.jpg tumblr_o1sa1ejwOj1rayrgfo1_540.gif tumblr_static_oie_3131314m54p62jg.png Tumblr o1pw1zs5AW1tb8as7o4 1280.jpg Dragon_Games_-_Daring_sniffling.jpg Tumblr nshwz0QyDy1suurzko1 500.jpg Cerise-Hood-cerise-hood-35496165-500-276.png Poppy and Daring - Thronecoming.png Tumblr static tumblr static a4fqzqu48nk8cg0gwo8kw08go 640.png Epic_winter_-_daring.png Epic_Winter_Trailer_-_rosabella_reveals_daring.jpg Tumblr o9ltx7oqgf1s8z0xao9 1280.png tumblr_o9t5vtRynU1uxppkqo1_1280.png tumblr_o9t6x6tmJF1uxppkqo1_500.gif Daring and Rosabella.jpg DG TMS - Darling Daring Briar.jpg Save_me_Darling_-_Daring_Darling.jpg Daring - epic winter.jpg Daring_pose.png tumblr_inline_nithszzNLV1qeefmu.png tumblr_obq8b3ilao1vt240uo1_400.gif 14218428 867004153430598 2123216094 n.jpg 14269657 867004160097264 387116045 n.jpg Cerise and Daring - Thronecoming.png Tumblr ngyw2z4iuG1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nm0fzw7x1F1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nixb8yyTIX1suurzko1 500.jpg epic winter epk1 225x125_tcm571-277598.jpg Epic_Winter_-_Daring_Charming_and_Rosabella.png tumblr_obi09wZfYT1s34j78o2_1280.png Tumblr nktkt4k83M1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nol63iTYja1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr o9t6qu23Kc1uxppkqo1 1280.png Tumblr ntavraNg8k1t6nf7eo1 400.gif Tumblr obg9v3SiAm1r9lntpo1 1280.jpg B4ba97d406c579ee8df0589093193c9a.jpg Lat666est.jpg|Król Charming na dniu rodziców (z komiksu Ever After High: The class of classics-wattpad) Tumblr inline osad2a38Tu1ug6xn4 500.jpg|Król Charming jako nastolatek w Ever After High (z komiksu Ever After High: The class of classics-wattpad) Inne Daring_EW_doll.png Daring_EW_art.png Who_Will_Win_Your_True_Heart_-_Daring_Charming.jpg Tumblr nrdj12YSOU1uxppkqo1 1280.jpg|herb Rodziny krolewskiej Charming Melissa_Yu_Daring.jpg Apple_and_daring_art.jpg Daring_Charming.png en: Daring Charming Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki 2016 Kategoria:Epic Winter